


Snack Time

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Female Pyro, Lactation, Lactation Kink, breast feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: It's late at night and Scout is awake. He sneaks off to Pyro's room, in hopes of having a midnight snack and possibly pleasuring his lover. Warning: This contains milky breasts.





	

Snack Time

 

Scout looked behind him. Nope, no one was following him. Grinning, he snuck down the hallway towards Pyro’s room. It was nighttime, so he was sure no one would try to stop him and ask where he was going. Nonetheless was always careful. He didn’t want Pyro’s secret to be discovered until she was ready. 

 

Scout opened the door and closed it quickly. After locking it, he looked over to Pyro. She was lying on her bed, her mask discarded. Scout smirked, tiptoeing over quietly. Once at the bed, he crawled over to Pyro. He pulled down the zipper on the front of her suit, causing her to open an eye. With a playful pout, she pushed Scout away but he merely kissed her and continued to tug on the zipper.

 

“C’mon Py,” He said between kisses. “I’m hungry.”

 

“Go grab a cookie then.” 

 

“Nah, I think I want something to drink.”

 

Scout kissed her again, one hand reaching into her outfit. He found her breast and gave it a squeeze. Pyro whimpered slightly. Her breasts were full and needed to be emptied of milk. Scout pulled down the zipper and made her breasts fall out. He had to stare at them for a second. Damn, they were gorgeous. Large, bulbous and dripping with milk. 

 

“Fuck,” He breathed. “God Pyro, I forget how perfect you are.”

 

Pyro blushed a bit. She had been seeing Scout for a while now but despite being together for about six months, she wasn’t used to his compliments. No one had ever called her perfect before. Most of the time, she was called a ‘freak’ or a ‘monster.’ But to Scout, she was gorgeous. He was the first man who wasn’t disgusted by the scars on her arms and back. He also wasn’t freaked out by her strange breasts. He loved everything about her.

 

Scout licked his lips before bringing a nipple to his mouth. He began to suck, causing Pyro to sigh. Damn, that felt good. Scout closed his eyes, gulping down as much milk as he could. Her milk was unbelievably sweet. Scout couldn’t even drink regular old milk. It didn’t taste the same as Pyro’s. He felt Pyro shiver as he drank and he heard her moan a few times. Looking up at her, he saw her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip.

 

Scout stopped sucking for just a second to catch his breathe before attaching to the other one. Pyro moaned, squirming slightly. Man, that felt good. Her breasts had been so heavy today. Scout always sucked down as much milk as he could, acting like he hadn’t be fed in years. He always acted this way when she let him drink. It was kinda cute.

 

Scout pulled back and wiped his chin.

“Fuck, you taste so good,” He breathed. “I want more.”

She was about to say he could have more when he suddenly opened her legs. 

“Scout what are you do---OH!”

Scout plunged two fingers into her pussy and started rubbing vigorously. Pyro was speechless, only able to moan. It felt amazing! This was the first time he had touched her like this. She had been so nervous about sex. She wanted him so badly but she was a virgin and didn’t want to mess up. Fuck, why had she waited so long?

 

“God, I can’t wait any longer Py,” Scout looked up at her, his fingers never stopping. “I gotta fuck you tonight. I’ve been dying to fuck you. I wanna make you feel good.”

 

“Don’t stop!” Was all she could get out.

 

“Do you like that?” He asked, a grin on his lips. “I got something better.”

 

Pyro watched Scout remove his hat. He scooted down slightly, his face level with her pussy. Scout inhaled, taking in her scent. Her pussy was already wet and glistening. Scout gave her clit a kiss, making Pyro gasp softly. Then, he started licking her. Pyro moaned again. It was a strange but enjoyable feeling. This was the first time Pyro had someone do this to her. And she loved it!

 

“Oh Scout!” She panted. “Please---please don’t stop!”

 

Scout wouldn’t. He wanted Pyro to feel good. He had wanted so long to touch her, to please her. After all she did for him, he wanted to return the favor. Each night she let him suck on her breasts and even during the day if he wanted a snack. He loved her breasts but he loved her more. Pyro was so sweet, kind and loving. Others couldn’t see it because they were afraid of her. Well they were missing out. Pyro was perfect in every single way. From her warm, chubby body to her adorable laugh, Scout was head over heels in love with Pyro.

 

He continued to lick and Pyro responded with elated moans. He grabbed onto her legs, his fingers pressing into her skin.

 

“S-S-Scout?” Pyro managed. “Fuck me.”

 

Scout stopped and looked at her.

 

“Please,” She breathed. “Fuck me?”

 

“Are you sure? I could just keep doing this if you’re not ready.” Scout said. 

 

“I am ready. Please? I want you to fuck me.”

 

Scout sat up and started undoing his pants. Pyro laughed. She batted his hands away and undid his zipper. His dick was already hard, showing through his boxers. Pyro looked impressed and Scout felt a small surge of pride. Scout slipped his shorts off and then pulled down his underwear. Pyro laid down, her legs opened and ready for him. Scout felt nervous and excited as he got into place. Gulping, Scout inched forward before he plunged in.

 

It warm and tight. Scout shivered as Pyro moaned. Her pussy felt utterly amazing. Scout grunted, grabbing her legs and digging his fingers into them. He hadn’t fucked a girl in a long time. And it felt good. Pyro looked like she was enjoying herself. That made Scout even hornier. He wanted to please her so badly. Pyro had told him that she never had dated before in her whole entire life. People back home thought she was weird and Scout thought those people were crazy. Pyro was utterly perfect.

 

Licking his lips, Scout grabbed one of Pyro’s tits in hand. He licked her nipple before sucking again. Pyro’s moans became louder as he gulped down milk while fucking her. Fuck, why hadn’t they done this sooner? This was amazing! This sex was great! Scout managed to look up at Pyro. Her eyes were closed and all she could do was make pleasured noises. Scout suckled a bit more before swallowing the milk. Then, he drank from the other one. Sweat rolled down the large mammaries and Scout licked it up.

 

As he continued, he felt Pyro’s pussy tighten around his cock. 

“FUCK!” He shouted. “Oh fuck Py, your pussy! It feels so fucking good!”

Pyro didn’t say anything. With Scout unattached, Pyro grabbed one of her breasts and stuck the nipple in her own mouth. Scout’s eyes widened, his tongue lolling to the side. With her eyes closed, she sucked her own teat, moaning around the bud. Jesus, she looked beautiful. She eyed him, her lips curling into a smile as she licked her nip. Scout whimpered and picked up speed. This was going to be a massive load. A huge one. Damn, if only Pyro could understand what she did to him.

 

Pyro stopped sucking and squeezed her breasts. Milk squirted out, making Scout’s face wet. He opened his mouth to catch the streams, savoring her sweet taste. His balls rumbled, signaling his orgasm was near. Scout fucked her harder, desperate to make sure her first sexual experience was a good one. The only thought in his mind was to please her.

 

“FUCK!”

 

Scout’s last thrust did the trick. He released into Pyro. The two panted for a second, exhausted from their love making. 

 

“Wow,” Pyro finally said. “So...that’s sex huh?”   
  


“Yeah,” Scout smiled at her. “That’s sex.”

 

“So when do we get to do it again?” 

 

“Whenever you want.”   
  


“Later tonight?”

 

“Sure,” Scout pulled out. “But I think I made myself hungry again.”

 

“Really? Lucky for you, I have a snack for you.”

 

Scout’s grin grew. God, he loved his woman.


End file.
